


You Are My True Lover

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenagers meet, and fall in love. When the horrible pasts of both of them start interrupting their relationship, things just go down hill and may never come back up again.</p><p>Chapter 5 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Love Of Our Lives

Rokudo Mukuro, age 15, is a sex addict and alcoholic. He was left alone when his parents got killed by the Mafia, and from the age of 2 to 5, he was brutally raped and beaten day after day after day. Later he was sold to an old and hairy fat man, who beat him senseless for simply breathing at the wrong time. He spent two years with this man, and was almost convinced that he was this man's son. He came to accept reality again when the man learned that he was in fact, 'dirty', due to having been raped. He was then sold again to a Gay couple who raised him with love.

It was the only time he was shown any love.

Mukuro grew attached to this couple very quickly, but when he learned that the husband wanted nothing but his body, he stuck himself to his sweet mother. The two spent wonderful time together, but after a year, a group of gangsters robbed the house before killing the couple and kidnapping Mukuro. He was put up for sale yet again, and was bought within a few days.

A woman with very large breasts took him in and had him work at her bar, to strip tease for Gay customers. Each day many men would watch him, and if they paid a little more or became furious, he would give a private show, and did so for the next 6 years. He soon grew to accept sex, and started enjoying it enough to bed attractive women. However, still being scarred by his horrible past, Mukuro began to drink and for a week consumed drugs. He hated himself, but still showed a confident and seductive look for the world to see.

He has never topped a guy before, and has refused to do so.

After another year of living a life of a corrupted teenager, Mukuro encountered a lonely teenaged boy. He was half asleep on the streets when he was found, and by the way he looked, he had not eaten anything healthy for years. His hair was black and his skin was white. He looked all messed up and all he had to wear was a long white dress. Mukuro immediately felt sorry for him, and, after the other woke up, gave him 500 yen, before walking off. He had the most strangest feeling that moment, and after sometime, he discovered that he had fallen in love.

Feeling a bit happier with life, and eager to meet this person again without being seen as something distasteful, Mukuro quit being an alcoholic. He also ended his sex spree, and with the money he earned from all his services with the woman who bought him last, he rented  room in a nice apartment and started sorting himself out...for the next two months.

* * *

Name unknown.

This 14 years old teenager is without a living relative, and has been living on the streets all his life. He eats out of garbage and sleeps in dark alleys. Not once has anyone shown him love, just lust for his body. Many men have attempted to rape him, but failed due to the teenager's quick reflexes; he throws everything in his reach at others to successfully get away, which is why the only thing this black-haired teenager has managed to keep is his virginity, and although he isn't too happy that he still has it, he surely doesn't want to lose it.

While feeling a little ill, very hungry, and half asleep, one blue-haired teenager found him, and shows him kindness. To his surprise, he was given 500 yen. Once the teenager walked away, the nameless one rushed to a nearby shop to buy some snacks and a bottle of clean water. He rapidly became happier with the things he could afford, and while feeling eager to meet the kind person again, he finds himself falling madly in love with him...during the following two months. 

* * *

_...Two months later..._

* * *

Mukuro, donning a white T-shirt, black trousers and white sneakers, heads out of his new apartment to go to the place where he first saw that lonely boy. It's been sometime since he began fixing himself up, going from a dirty, shameless stripper, to a former alcoholic, one who is also in love. Although time has gone by without hesitation, he does believe that the one he met that day is still there. Why? He just does.

Using his own two feet, Mukuro begins running as fast as he can towards that dark alley, and by luck, he finds who he was expecting to see.

"Hey." He calls kindly, catching the other's attention.

A smile appears on both of them upon eye contact. Unlike last time, the dark-haired one looks much healthier, though still not as much as a regular person. Taking a few steps forward, Mukuro kneels down before him, and notices the happiness in his eyes, showing that he must still be grateful for what Mukuro did back then.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you for the money."

"No problem. May I ask, what is your name?"

There is an awkward silence, and when the lonely boy shakes his head, Mukuro understands that he doesn't have a name. Concerned, he starts thinking of what name to give him, since it would be rude to simply call him 'you', 'black-haired one', or something along the line.

It takes him only a short while to think of one, due to having met a man with a nice name, which he decides should be his beloved's first name.

"'Kyoya', would you like that as your first name?"

The nameless one smiles widely, clearly satisfied with the decision. Then, a thought pops up. "Can my last name be 'Hibari'?" He shyly asks.

Mukuro, although a bit surprised, accepts. It does go well with the first name, and it clearly is the best name for him, going by how his appearance is what would appear in one's head first when the name is thought of.

"Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro whispers, slightly aroused by the way it sounds. "How old are you?"

"About 14, and you?"

Mukuro chuckles, a bit flattered by the question. "I'm 15 years old."

"You're older than me, yet you look much younger."

"Well, maybe we should clean you up and then you will definitely look younger than me."

Hibari blushes, but accepts the hand extended to him. He gets up, and is fairly touched with being taken straight to a place where he might be able to call 'home'.

* * *

Quietly, Hibari is sitting on the bed of a cozy-looking room. He is worried he might be dirtying the sheets, but Mukuro was the one who told him to wait there, so he's trying not to think about it. He is however, curious about how does the other plan for him to shower. He said the words, 'we should clean you up'. 'We', he said. The thought embarrasses him a lot, but like the other issue, he tries not to think about it.

He wants to trust someone for once, especially someone he knowingly loves.

The bathroom door suddenly opens, pushing him out of his thoughts, and stepping into the bedroom is Mukuro, smiling oh-so joyfully at him. "The water is ready, you may go inside." Hibari steadily gets up, and slowly walks past Mukuro. Once he's standing only a few feet away from the tub, he looks back at Mukuro with worried eyes. "What is it?" Asks the older one.

"The door." He answers.

"I did say 'we', didn't I?"

Hibari's face darkens in color. "But-"

"It's alright, I'm no pervert."

The problem isn't him being a pervert, it is Hibari's self-control. He is in love with Mukuro, and he might not be able to stop himself from becoming aroused with the other being so close. Without his own knowledge, his legs begin to shake. "Kyoya?"

"Please, shut the door, I can't-"

"You really do think I'm a pervert."

"No! I-"

"Kyoya."

"...what?"

"...You look, aroused."

Hibari's body freezes. Has he really gotten _that_ clearly turned on by his own thoughts? Carefully looking down, he witnesses how a certain part of him is being treacherous. This is humiliating, it's making his face so red and even making Mukuro, _just_ as aroused.

"Kyoya."

His usual smile gone, Mukuro approaches Hibari with lustful eyes and boldly lifts the bottom of the dress up, revealing a bit more of those delicate legs. Hibari, shocked, moves away and looks at Mukuro with disbelief. "What are you doing?"

He gets his answer by looking into those blue eyes, that show how strongly he is wanted. Many have looked at him this way, but only recently has he noticed this same look in his own eyes whenever he thinks about Mukuro. Considering his own feelings for this person, he comes to one conclusion:

They mutually desire each other, romantically.

Now realizing that his feelings are returned, Hibari, consumed by emotions he has spent two months with, hesitantly slides the dress down from his shoulders, revealing his whole body to Mukuro, and Mukuro alone.

"I want you." He admits, and before he knows it, he is lifted from his feet and dipped into the bathtub. He watches as his lover quickly undresses, soon revealing something that makes him very unhappy.

Faint hickeys, allover Mukuro's chest.

After dropping the shirt, Mukuro takes a quick look at his partner only to notice the disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"You're...not a virgin?"

This question hurts Mukuro badly, as he starts to remember the marks that were left on his body by men he was sold to at the bar. Although sold mainly for performance, things have always gone much further, and much rougher. He doesn't really know how to explain this, but he might as well answer the question...as truthfully as he can.

"No."

Hibari's face shows anger, as he begins to make his way out of the tub. From the very beginning, his love was never his to have, such a bitter truth. In response, Mukuro quickly grabs Hibari's wrist, and is given a death glare in return. It is clear that the younger teenager's heart is broken by the news.

"Kyoya please, it's not what you think."

Even though in his current state, he is more weak and fragile compared to Mukuro, Hibari is still able to forcibly pull his arm back and grab his dress, quickly holding it before himself. The words that follow upset Mukuro deeply.

"How many people have you picked up off the streets before me?"

"None, Kyoya, I...I was raped."

Hibari stands in shock; a part of him doesn't want to believe this story. Raped? The most nicest man he has ever met has had something taken from him that he still has? Impossible - no, it is possible, but just too hard to believe.

"Please believe me, Kyoya. You shall be my lover, my only one."

A heavy silence breaks in, while the two teenagers, slowly return to looking at each other lovingly. Temptation is enormous, impossible to ignore. Therefore, the dress once again hits the floor, and both males approach each other. Hibari wants to believe, believe that he isn't too late, that there is still hope.

The moment of love is near, and just as hope finally enters their condemned lives, it is suddenly shoved right out when a woman barges into the scene.

"Mukuro-san~! We have a son!!"

This announcement shocks Mukuro, and angers Hibari.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really old story. I'm posting it here as well since it is...uhh...probably not suitable for the other website. Hope you all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoulder-length, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. An exceptionally beautiful teenage girl. As with many young ladies found in bars, she was taken in as a bedmate. Upon realizing that her beloved didn't leave behind simply good memories, she didn't hesitate to let him know that when the time came.

She just didn't expect to break in on an extremely private moment.

The eyes of the one who once kissed her so tenderly, suddenly beam rage a second after she notices a naked raven-haired, standing very close to her man. "You...!" He growls, before rushing over and throwing her out, clearly wishing nothing more than to have her leave as quickly as she came. It is unexpected, for her to find the father of her baby nearly having a 'session' with another boy.

The bathroom door is slammed immediately after, leaving her to choose what to do next.

Her name...is Vitalia.

"What...was that all about?"

* * *

Mukuro, after having spent two months preparing himself for this encounter, most likely had all his efforts wasted by the mere, unexpected arrival of a former fling. Although clearly successful in having changed the way he looks and acts for the better, Mukuro never came to think about fixing the problems around him. While carrying out his goal to become a better person, he only thought about himself and his new love; which turns out to be his biggest mistake.

"A...son?"

Hibari Kyoya - as named by Mukuro - looks on with a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. The hickeys on the other's chest briefly pushed them apart, only for this so-called _nice_ person to painfully prove to him that he is truly no different...from all the perverts who had constantly tried to rape him.

"Kyoya..."

Full of despair, Mukuro attempts to gain a chance to make his loved one understand, but no matter how he looks at it, it should be obvious even to a child that this situation is irreversible. How does he plan on explaining his past flings and misfortune? Would doing so even fix anything at all?

The true answer is, absolutely... **no**.

In a fit of rage, Hibari charges at Mukuro. Flat against the door, Mukuro does his best to grab hold of those wrists, to defend himself, without actually harming. Said hands though, most certainly have intention of murdering him.

"You bastard! You liar! Using me...!!"

Tears break out and drop onto the floor, as part of the deep pain now scarred upon Hibari. The first ever to show concern, and gain his love, is a worthless being above all else. As the two struggle, Hibari manages to slap Mukuro powerfully across the cheek, then use his legs to attack Mukuro in everyway he can.

Usually he would hit back two times harder to anyone who dares bruise him like that, but with this person being his soulmate, Mukuro forces the arms away and grabs hold of Hibari; tears threatening to come from his eyes too. "Kyoya, listen to me! That woman is a liar! Not me!"

Hibari wants to believe it, oh so badly. He wants to accept a more beautiful truth, that Mukuro is his way out from a dreaded fate. However, he can't keep denying things so easily. The hickeys and the woman should be enough to prove just what kind of a liar Mukuro is. His quick advances, lustful eyes - although similar to his own - still reveal that Mukuro cares about his body a lot more than he should.

Apparently disregarding his feelings in the process.

The two teenagers continue to struggle, both hurt by what has ruthlessly torn them apart. Who Mukuro was has managed to ruin their love for each other and lead Mukuro to eventually... _fail_ , in stopping Hibari from leaving, along with the dress. A sorrowful struggle it was, but nothing could honestly be done about it. Hibari wasn't the type to be fooled even the slightest, probably because he has been through much experience as Mukuro has been through much tragedy.

"I love you, Hibari...Kyoya!"

Mukuro mutters, crying out tears by the bathroom wall as he does. The room is a bit of a mess now. The warm water of the bathtub is still there, waiting for a person who shall never return. A wrecked soul Mukuro was, prior to his faithful meeting with the love of his life. After two precious months, things were suppose to be fixed.

Things were supposed to...get better.

Yet, they never did.

* * *

  _...Meanwhile..._

* * *

The sound of hip-hop music and the sight of colorful flashing lights, fill the bar up with a party-like atmosphere. Customers who come here do wish to party, but not in the way where there requires a cake of some sort. Most men who enter this usually-crowded establishment, only need sexy ladies or handsome guys to help them celebrate. It can be for a vacation, an accomplishment, or even just for fun. From rich to poor, from single to married, men come here to party like animals.

Though not all do, in said manner.

Some customers prefer to just dance, to shake their hips or simply drink themselves silly; some even prefer both. With employees to serve their every need, from pleasure to comfort, from waiters and waitresses to strippers and even bedmates, this bar is like a paradise for so many. With just an extra tip, each employee will switch duty to make their customer happy.

That is the nature of the world within these walls.

Sitting at the counter of the bar, is one of the many attractive ladies who work here. Straight black hair, dark brown eyes and cream-colored skin, also dressed in quite a revealing attire, along with signature long boots certain customers adore. If one looks closely enough, it can be seen that she is of Japanese descent.

"Moe~!" A feminine voice calls, almost pleadingly. "Can you help with this guy?" With an elbow on the counter, her body facing her friend, another woman with dirty blonde hair and pink eyes appears, dressed in red unlike her blackish friend. Her skin is more light in color, and her face is more round. If one stands close enough, the smell of sweat can be picked up; though mostly from panic rather than anything.

With her other arm, the distressed girl points over to a very chubby man, currently enjoying a laugh with two other women, who lie by his sides. Unlike this complaining one, they seem to be happy being near such a high-paying customer. Moe looks round and sees the man, her expression unchanged, instead remaining rather empty even after looking back.

"Mr. Tiburzio." Moe calmly says. "One of our regulars, a rough and cruel man as well."

Although the girl seems slightly more uninterested, the blonde-haired can't help but speak in a worried tone, "Can you please go satisfy him for me?" Moe's eyes remain looking down at the counter, as the other continues letting out her own pain, "I find it impossible to do!"

Then, Moe looks up at her Italian companion with a calm face, and says, "Last time I tried, he turned me into a horse and nearly killed me."

Moe stares at her friend, her honest statement causing a change in expression to the one listening; increasingly pale and frightened she becomes. When Moe said the man was 'mean', she didn't expect him to be as mean as just described, which is why the level of discomfort in her has doubled. Although a regular, she has never noticed this customer before. However, the explanation given by Moe does explain the week-long bruises she once bore around her neck, but with them being proof of Mr. Tiburzio's cruel nature, it only serves to increase her reluctance to be with such a beast.

"Then what am I suppose to do!?" She cries, with only the music preventing all others from hearing. "He wants three women, and you're one of our best!" She begins to shake her head in denial, revealing how stress has really gotten to her in this job. Unlike herself, Moe is still able to remain calm, so calm she seems nearly lifeless. "Vitalia just gave birth, and Melinia was paid a fortune to go work elsewhere!"

Stripped of their best girls for the meantime, this young, unfortunate blonde is left lost with no way to avoid a fat man's clutches. When a customer picks you to do their bidding, unless you can provide them with a much better choice, you must obey their wishes or else be marked as disrespectful. Then, you will either lose your job or be left with no pay for a (painfully) long time.

Most employees here find money a good motivation, but for this woman, age nearing 17, feels it impossible to even accept the rolls of cash this man throws, due to his sickening appearance, poor sense of humor and recently, his very rough nature. It is almost a tradition for the employees to be treated more roughly should they grant poor performance, and in some cases have their pay cut short as well, both by pre-paying customers and those who pay afterwards.

Employed as a bedmate, this blonde - Paolina - has had lots of experience being with all types of men. There have been those who have scared her to the point of getting in trouble with her boss, and since she believes she's bad at tolerating pain, many times she has been punished. The unique thing about this situation is, she has literally no one to replace her.

She loves Moe too much to force her to do anything, unless she really sees no other option.

Suddenly, the calm voice breaks her from her train of endless worrying.

"Go get a new girl to join us, if not, go get a new guy." Moe suggests, eyes not looking at the sweating blonde.

"Is he Gay!?"

A world fit for people of all sexual preferences, the workers therefore come in both genders. Men however, are usually employed as strippers, but still end up doing what Paolina does for extra pay, and because of a sense of duty. As this reality dawns her once more, something changes. Moe becomes suspicious when that once pale face suddenly lits up with delight, those pinkish eyes literally sparkling with hope.

How does it help them to give Mr. Tiburzio a man? Does Paolina happen to have zero concern for males, not fearing the damage they can also get from serving bullies like that chubby customer?

In fact, is Mr. Tiburzio even a homosexual? Moe had made the suggestion not considering how serious her soon-to-vanish-to-get-ready-for-a-search friend would take it. Not to mention, their bar has many times failed to _find_ new workers, with most of the currently employed having either made acquaintances with the owner priorly, or come on their own accord.

Moe doubts that her friend will find anyone, and somewhere in her heart, prays that she will fail.

Something about that sparkling look, doesn't feel right.

* * *

_...Later..._

* * *

In a dark corner, both smelly and filthy, sits a crying teenager. With a shattered heart, and shame as his primary emotion, he fails to notice three pretty women dressed in dark colors, from black, blue and red, approach him from behind, partly blocking the darkening sunlight.

Words are muttered between the trio, with smiles on all of them. Slowly, they approach the lonely one, and when he looks round, one then says, "Here's a handsome fellow."

 


	3. What is Love

Mukuro throws the sofa at the wall, fury having overcome him to the point that his own strength surprises him. If only he had been more careful, thought things more thoroughly, then none of this would have happened. Did he approach Hibari too fast? Did he let himself get consumed by lust too soon? Was he really stupid to have _agreed_ not to use condoms?

All questions seem to point to an automatic 'yes', which only serves to upset Mukuro further.

For his entire life, he has only truly loved two people: one being his Gay foster mother and the other being Hibari. He has clearly lost both of them, tragically. Having sailed through life with much indifference, save for times when he got 'into the mood', it became a brand new and sensational experience to fall in love. The life he lived was so filthy, there was little to enjoy about it.

Squeezing his hands into tight fists, Mukuro tries to resist the urge to tear the whole room down. He was lucky to have managed to fix this much up of himself, but as it turns out, it wasn't enough.

Thinking back, Mukuro wonders just how many sons or daughters he actually has, and should he have been a woman instead, how many times would he have become pregnant. The thought sickens Mukuro, though before, he would have only chuckled and ignored the true disgust of it all.

What a waste.

With a heavy sigh, Mukuro slowly turns to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of milk. Gulping it down, Mukuro's mind wonders off on how he shall approach life now. He can't possibly forget his one true love, but what can he do to retrieve it? There seems to be little hope left, considering how having a son with someone else is a total turn off.

Furious, he slams the nearly-empty glass onto the counter, and coughs. Brows furrowed, Mukuro can only attempt to berate himself. He has never hated himself so much before and kind of wishes he had this very hatred years ago. Although some form of enjoyment actually existed during those years of stripping and earning money, Mukuro currently prefers the idea of having lived a more modest life, all for the sake of Hibari.

Though no matter how hard he thinks it, such a pretty life really was beyond someone so unfortunate as him

His whole life was never anything but a mess.

* * *

  _...Flashback..._

* * *

"Mukuro-chan, do you know what love is?" The smiling man asks, as he cups the tiny hand of the boy in front of him. He is wearing a white apron, over a pale-yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. His feet are covered with pink slippers, and together with the boy he is in the kitchen. The time of the day has yet reached noon.

The boy and him do not resemble each other, no no, for not only has the man not touched nor married a woman, he is also gay, which leaves the option to have his own blood-kids out. This child is therefore someone he joyfully adopted, and has adopted for at least three months now.

He just looks so cute~! ...and sad.

No worries though, he has vowed to protect him at all costs.

The small boy with blue hair, shaped like a pineapple (though he disagrees), is wearing a light blue, long-sleeved shirt with small red shorts, topped with a bright-yellow apron. He is not wearing any shoes, only long white socks that cover even his knees.

He looks timid, scared even, but deep down both know that he is living a happy life that he is proud of.

He is just nervous.

Why?

That hand is warm. _Warm_. It feels so unfamiliar that he is tempted to cry out, loudly, but resists because he doesn't want to scare his beloved 'mother', and also because he wants to trust someone for once. At least two of the people he has been with have proven to be completely un-trustworthy, and instead, absolutely cruel.

Icy-cold skin, fierce glares, and laughs that spring out only, and _only_ , when Mukuro is in intense pain.

Even though he is only a child.

His sweet new mother, and probably his only mother since the death of his real one, is different. He is gentle, never rough, never mean, never shouts or whips him. The worst he has ever done is pat him on the head with a frown, while giving a scold. That alone, can still make him cry though; a fitting method of punishment.

His hands are also very warm, his words are always so full of kindness that the first few weeks, he had fallen asleep just from listening, regardless of the subject. He has experienced happiness because of this person, but can't truly understand why.

Noticing this lack of knowledge, his mother who he had been helping anyway he could with cooking, turns and kneels down before him, with this question, one that Mukuro compares to a question from an International Mathematics competition.

For him, love is downright foreign.

"No. Can it be eaten?" Mukuro may be somewhat naive, but he knows **love** cannot be consumed, though out of confusion over its true purpose, he asks this, hardly surprised to hear his mother's soft laughter in response; he just hopes he didn't make a fool out of himself too much.

"Haha, no sweet-pie." He calls Mukuro, since they are in the middle of making pie.

He seems to have this adorable habit of nick-naming Mukuro after whatever they are going to, were, or had cooked recently. It is not a problem in anyway, but sometimes it makes Mukuro's tender cheeks change color. Strange. "Love is not food. Nope nope." He sings, still sporting that wide grin that is able to force away any amount of sadness in Mukuro. It works so well that Mukuro is almost frightened by it. "It is...close to an emotion, a strong, passionate feeling." He explains, sounding a bit more serious, but tender nonetheless.

His hands continue to grant Mukuro warmth. "Everyday, I'm giving it to you."

Mukuro looks up, away from his hand and into those silvery eyes. Such joy is pasted on his mother's face, yet they hardly mirror his own expression; almost always sad he looks. Surprised by those words, little Mukuro speaks.

"I've never seen it." He would have noticed such an object - assuming it is an object - if it had come to exist in this house. It confuses him that his mother's words don't fit with his own experiences. Very strange indeed.

The motherly young man holds down a chuckle. "Right here, is love." He looks at Mukuro's protected hand, and the boy's eyes follow. "Right here, is also love." He points a finger that barely touches, at Mukuro's chest, right above the beating organ. "Right here, also comes love." He says, now pointing at his own lips. Mukuro eyes follow everything he points at, eager to learn something new.

"It has no true form, but that doesn't stop it from being highly special." A brief pause. "You'll know you have love when you feel a fluttering sensation in your chest, and when warmth comes to you upon contact with..." He trails off, deciding not to tell. "...do you know what?"

"Cats?" Mukuro remembers that cat fur is soft and lovely, and he often feels nervous touching or petting them, though only the gentle ones, not the ones that chase after him all over the place, up and down walls and polls, with the intent of clawing him to death.

Realizing Mukuro is just spitting out random thoughts due to confusion and uncertainty, the motherly man ignores him, and instead admits the honest answer. "...someone precious to your heart."

_You know you love someone, when your heart responds to their presence, their appearance, their words and gestures. You'll come to care for them deeply. Just like how I feel...for your father._

* * *

Mukuro wakes up, realizing he had dozed off suddenly. Looking at the clock, he seems to have been out for no more than a couple of minutes, yet the dream felt like an eternity. Noticing something off, he reaches for his cheeks, and discovers he had been crying, as he laid on the relocated sofa with arms folded over his shut eyes. He will never forget the only person who truly acted as a mother to him, nor will he forget those final words about love.

He once made it a habit to repeat them every night before bed, until love itself returned to being a foreign thing again.

That was until, of course, he met Hibari.

Although feeling a bit heart-broken, Mukuro gets up, marches straight into the bathroom, washes his face, and quickly dries it with a towel. The dream has helped to calm his nerve, and bring out some determination in regaining Hibari, no matter what response he will get.

He loves Hibari. He loves him like mad. He wants him back in his arms, and promises that this time, he'll be slow and gentle, or will simply follow Hibari's pace, whichever works best. He knows he might fail, that he might make things worse, but no matter what his foster father at that time did, whether he made an accident or intentionally did something mean, his more fragile parent still continued to love him.

There was love in the air, so he never complained out loud. He loved his spouse until the day they both died. Such strong feelings have now given Mukuro courage, helping to suppress the urge to just beat himself up, and inspiring him to swallow his guts and do _something_.

He's in love, after all.

Grabbing his brown cowboy jacket, Mukuro storms out of the apartment, locking the door in the process.

'I'm coming, Hibari Kyoya.' He tells himself. '...and I'm sorry.' He adds.

Never again, will he bed anyone...but Hibari.

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely proud of this story, but I do intend to finish it once and for all. Please enjoy~


	4. Discomfort

Hibari is sitting nervously on the chair, still wearing his white dress while women of different skin color, clothing, make up and hairstyles circle him as they examine his outer appearance...very intently. Each and every one of them makes him feel like he's being stripped down to the bone, mocked or criticized for every little detail or possible flaw he may have, which is why he is trying hard to avoid their stares.

None of the five women going round him are among those who brought him here, dragged him to this bar with no intention of leaving him be. It's not that he was better off being where he was, doing what he was doing, but the mere sight of the backdoor, before being shoved through it, was enough to tell him that this is a bad place.

It's like a sheep in a wolf's den.

One of the three women who came up to him, a blonde dressed in red, is watching the whole ritual-like examination from a few feet away, smiling almost devilishly as her girl pals do their work. She seems oh-so pleased with what she has right before her, with what she found.

To her, he looks perfectly delicious.

After what felt like hours of being scanned, they stop, and all smile gleefully at the same time, though just for a moment. One of them, an orange haired, turns to the blonde and loudly asks, "Should we strip-check him too?" Hibari's spine tingles at this, as at least two of the women near him giggle in delight.

The blonde looks back at her friend, smiling with a slightly more wider grin, as she answers, "No no, we must evaluate him from the outside to keep his value up."

The orange haired pouts in disappointment, much to Hibari's disgust. He must really have entered the domain of filthy people. "But he looks so handsome~! Can't we just lift it up a bit? A bit??" Hibari's feet rub tightly together, as his whole body begins to grow increasingly tense. This blonde woman seems eager to agree with the crazy orange, and even if she doesn't, reluctantly or not, the others seem just as eager to disobey and strip him here and now.

No more.

He has revealed himself enough already.

Please let him keep the only decent thing he has left...!

Then, as he expects the blonde to reply, a dark woman, standing towards his left, suddenly exclaims, "A bit won't cost us his value, ya know!" More like a demand than a suggestion, her words bring creepy grins to the faces of both the orange and the blonde. She doesn't get a reply though, not before she quickly lifts up the bottom part of Hibari's dress, revealing his pale legs. Anymore higher and he will feel violated.

Hibari holds back a shriek, as the orange haired comes closer to look. The rest clap in approval. A spiky-haired woman, noticeable for her gothic appearance, comes around from behind and touches his leg. It worries him how the orange haired is showing an amazed expression.

"He's got such wonderful legs and skin. He'll earn a fortune without the need to do anything." Hibari fears what this woman is about to do, but after making such a (disturbing) statement, she stands back up and has the dress brought back down. Hibari nearly sighs in relief, keeping most of it inside.

"So," The blonde suddenly speaks up. All eyes - but Hibari's - turn to her. "it's decided. He will definitely be fit to please Mr. Tiburzio."

Hibari realizes the name as being a man's name, and as much as he dislikes having strange women violate his privacy, he dreads more the looks and touches of men. His encounter with Mukuro did not at all help with this phobia. So much hard work he put through to keep away lustful beasts, and going by their words, it seems all that effort is quickly going down to waste.

Before he knows it, the five are dragging him from the chair.

* * *

  _...Elsewhere..._

* * *

A large, clear glass window, is serving as a viewpoint for all those wishing to come and see the crowd of newborn babies, who are waiting to be picked up or adopted. The bright white room is currently holding no more than thirty babies, all delivered within the walls of this famous hospital. Parents, nurses and children alike have all looked and watched as the new arrivals sleep, cry and simply look around within their cribs, hardly a single visitor doing so without a big smile, and less than half of the daily visitors, leave without one of the babies in hand.

Among today's group of viewers is a pretty brown-haired, dressed in a purple overcoat to hide her usual attire, except for the long white boots.

As she stands there, smiling sadly, she looks on at only one particular baby, one small boy currently asleep, and not far from the window. He is small, for she is young, and he is only there because the person expected to come and pick him up will never arrive. That is also the reason why this lady looks rather sad, with a sad decision in her mind.

Eventually, she places a hand on the window, right next to her view of the child, and after rubbing the fairly thick glass in a goodbye gesture, she turns to one of the nurses inside the room, and nods. Then, said nurse quietly approaches the baby, whose name tag - unlike the other babies - is nameless, and within less than a minute, he is removed from the lady's sight.

Gone.

Forever.

"I was hoping to name you with your father." She whispers to herself, the slowly dispersing crowd next to her not hearing her trembling voice. "To have him take you away while I make more money, work harder...have....fun...."

She falls to her knees and cries, alone in the hallway. This isn't like her to feel so sentimental, but after months of anticipation and hard work to keep the baby in her womb alive and healthy, she has grown soft, too soft for her own comfort, but there is little she can do at the moment.

She maybe the party-loving type, but after having become a mother, it is hard to resist the tears that threaten to pour after having put her child up...for adoption.

"God...I need a drink."

Only an hour later, does she finally depart from the window, coat soon discarded right outside the hospital.

Witnesses appear shocked.


End file.
